Buen Perdedor
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: (FrUk) "Se acabó" Inglaterra se giro dándole la espalda a Francia y sin mirar atrás, se marcho. "Siempre estaré aquí, Arthur...para ti." Francia le dijo suavemente, casi como un secreto. Inglaterra detuvo su andar solo unos instantes y después camino lejos. Muy lejos. -Seré un buen perdedor…no te detendré, no lloraré frente a ti…porque, claro que sé perder-


"**Buen perdedor"**

By: G.A-motoharu

_No es que no me gusten los finales felices… es que se me da mejor el drama…_

* * *

Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni sus fantásticos personajes me perteneces, sino a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo para diversión mía y de ustedes :D

NOTAS ABAJO ;3

Luces…

Cámara…

Acción (o fanfiction, lo que quieran xD)

* * *

"**Buen perdedor"**

_Seré un buen perdedor…no te detendré, no lloraré frente a ti…porque, claro que sé perder._

_._

_._

_._

_"Se acabó" Inglaterra se giró dándole la espalda a Francia y sin mirar atrás, se marchó._

Francia se quedó ahí, en el puente. Solo mirando su hermoso paisaje. París, la ciudad del amor. Que acertado (y equivocado a la vez) era decir eso ahora.

No miró mas marchar a Inglaterra. Quiso, muy dentro de él, impedirlo. De verdad quería. Quería secar sus lágrimas. Abrazarlo y consolarle. ¿Pero qué caso tenia? Ya no había de que hablar. Arthur había decidido por los dos y el mismo siempre callo muchas cosas. Su voz no salía como muchas veces antes. No iba a negarle nada a Inglaterra. Dolía sí, pero la relación que tenía ya no daba para más.

¿Qué caso tenía ya?

Desde hacía años remotos Inglaterra, esa isla malhumorada y cejuda, había ganado su corazón. Porque pese a que hubiera entregado su cuerpo a muchos otros, su corazón solo uno lo tenía. Su mayor enemigo y su único amor. Pero siempre supo que la relación nunca tendría futuro.

Francia sonrió a su cielo claro. Era un buen perdedor. Sabía desde antes que Inglaterra se desvivía por Estados Unidos. A pesar de la negación rotunda sabia que el país potencia ocupaba mucho espacio en la mente de Inglaterra. Siempre fue así pero el francés creyó que al iniciar una relación (pese a las probabilidades) con Inglaterra este lo miraría solo a él. Y ahora se daba cuenta que no, que nunca podría ganarle a Estados Unidos.

Soltó una risita baja y amarga. La verdadera razón de su rompimiento se escondió con vagas excusas. ¿Ahora quien fue infiel a quien? Ciertamente todo apuntaba a la deslealtad del galo la causa del rompimiento...no fue así.

Pero él no tenía nada que reclamar. Y aunque hubiera querido, eso solo los seguiría lastimando. Arthur siempre tuvo incrustado al americano en su corazón. El corazón que Francis siempre quiso tener.

Miró nuevamente su paisaje, un frio aire le movió los cabellos dorados. Claro que sabia perder...había pasado antes. La primera vez con España. Fue una relación dulce y llena de pasión. Pero el español cayó rendido de inmediato ante el italiano malhumorado. Fue un tiempo realmente agradable. Y si, fue triste tener que despedirse de esas risas suaves y toques sensuales. Y luego pasaron más, y siempre estuvo en los dos lados. A quien terminaban y quien terminaba.

También lo vivió con su lindo Canadá. Era un amor, demasiado inocente y tímido. Amaba abrazarlo y que el canadiense le sonriera. Y si, para él no fue suficiente y siempre tuvo encuentros casuales con otras personas. Se arrepentía por eso pero no se puede cambiar el pasado. Pero entonces Matthew le sonrió dulce y le dijo que ya no podía seguir con él. Escocia había ganado, luego, el corazón del canadiense (Vaya sorpresa…). Aun recordaba las sinceras lagrimas que derramo el canadiense en su rompimiento. Sinceras, tristes y arrepentidas. No como las que soltó Inglaterra. No como ese tipo de lágrimas. Esas estaban de más. Inglaterra realmente no sentía el dolor del rompimiento. Lo que lleva a pensar a Francis que era mejor así. Había demasiado drama en su relación con Inglaterra que un poco mas...estaba de sobra. Llegaba a hartar.

Demasiados rompimientos para su corazón. Pero no era eso lo que le dolía en sí. Fue el hecho de que este rompimiento era inevitable. Lo suyo con Inglaterra era...improbable. Demasiado complicado.

Y sin embargo dolía más que ningún otro.

Francia se pasó la mano por la cara. Seguro se veía horrible. Destrozado, botado, traicionado. Pero era un buen perdedor. Sabía que Inglaterra amaba más que nada al rubio americano. Y no le guardaba ningún rencor a Inglaterra, para nada. Porque el siendo el país del amor debía apoyar eso…el amor. Aunque en el fondo esperara que Arthur se quedara. Con él, en sus brazos como todas las mañana que nunca hizo; jamás pasó.

Las frías gotas de lluvia que sorpresivamente azotaron Paris causo gracia en el galo. La lluvia, signo de melancolía, invadiendo su hogar. La lluvia, fría y triste, como en Inglaterra.

Pero él era un buen perdedor.

_"Siempre estaré aquí, Arthur...para ti." Francia le dijo suavemente, casi como un secreto. Inglaterra detuvo su andar solo unos instantes y después camino lejos. Muy lejos._

Francia se giró para retornar a su casa. Claro que sabia perder. No era la primera vez que era rechazado. Tampoco sería la última. A veces...a veces odiaba tener un corazón tan enamoradizo. Odiaba tener que amar...no lo mal entiendan. El ES el país del amor, amar era inevitable. Lo que odiaba era a quienes decidía amar. (Uno no decide eso). Y quizás siempre temió amar a Inglaterra con ese fuego que arrasa y destruye todo a su paso. Temió poder darle todo a un tipo como Arthur. Dar todo significaba mucho para él, porque si perdía...lo perdería todo.

Y temió mucho más cuando empezó su relación con Inglaterra. Porque sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja.

La duda siempre existía. Siempre tomaba el mando cuando tenía esos ataques de melancolía profunda. O cuando después de dormido el inglés, mientras lo miraba al lado suyo, desnudo y sudoroso, satisfecho; se preguntaba si de verdad estaban en una relación o solo eran encuentros sexuales entre ellos. Porque Inglaterra era el que se marchaba al amanecer y era tan...frio con el luego.

Y aunque lo negaran, y aunque todo el mundo se empeñara en negarlo. Inglaterra y el siempre fueron... ¿amigos? ¿Esa es la palabra correcta? No. No era suficiente. Por eso las últimas palabras dirigidas hacia Inglaterra fueron esas. El _'estaré aquí...para ti'_, fue de hecho, su más secreto anhelo. Siempre había estado ahí, amigos o enemigos, siempre para Inglaterra. E Arthur sabia que siempre podía contar con la presencia de Francis, cuando borracho siente que su vida no tiene sentido. Y Francis jamás le negaba la mano con que se sostenía. Tampoco le negaba el cuerpo con que descargar sus deseos (aunque no fuera el que Arthur quería). Y Arthur lo sabía. Y Francis lo sabias todavía mas.

Y sin embargo esperaba que Arthur se quedara.

Pero no le tenía rencor, no. No sobre esto, no por su amor. Claro que a veces lo odiaba, pero no era el tipo de odio que todos pensaban. O quizás sí, pero no en este momento. No ahora que en Paris llovía. No ahora cuando realmente sentía entumido el corazón, mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

No, porque él era un buen perdedor.

No reclamó, no odió, no se empeñó en salvar lo insalvable. No rió, no se burló y no dejó ver su dolor.

No detuvo a Inglaterra.

No corrió a sus brazos y no lo tocó para consolarlo.

No reclamó la infidelidad que descubrió y tampoco se enojó

No dramatizó y no bajó la cabeza.

No, no, no.

No odió a Alfred. No le deseó ningún mal a los dos.

Era un buen perdedor.

Siempre mantuvo fijo sus ojos azules en los verdes de Arthur, llenos de una emoción no identificada.

Si calló muchas cosas, si tembló al oírle decir esas palabras. Si permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar. Si escuchó todo y si sintió su corazón romperse. Y si aceptó todo.

Si, si, si.

Si amó a Inglaterra, si aceptó su perdida, si aceptó lo venidero. Si...comprendió.

Era un buen perdedor.

Y si, dolerá por mucho tiempo. Porque esperaba que Arthur se quedara. Y si, le dolerá ver a esos dos juntos. Apartará la vista y hará como si no le importara. Reirá y seguirá el mismo que todos conocían, pero en sus ratos libres y en soledad, recordara todo y tendrá ganas de llorar.

Pero no lo hará. Porque sabría que aún le quedaban años para superarlo. O quizás solo un nuevo amor llegaría y lo salvaría… ¿quién sabe?

Pero mientras tanto, el estaría bien. Estaría bien. Porque era Francia, el País del amor; sonriente, alegre, pervertido y…

Además, era un buen perdedor.

.

**((FIN))**

* * *

Ehhh…estoy depre(again) y decidí expresarlo en un fic, punto.

Qué buena pareja hacen esos y, a pesar de que no me gusta que solo haya drama de esta pareja…solo eso hago. Ni modo u.u

Pero prometo que cambiare~ tal vez haga uno con un final feliz…joo…de hecho si pero…shh.

Como dije, el drama es lo que se me da y trato de explotarlo…o sacarlo de mi sistema. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.

Es todo, se despide su servidora G.A…(Dedicado a...que dios le acompañe seño...) Eh, déjenlo, solo yo me entiendo.

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
